Christmas Celebration Tour!/Gallery
Gallery CartoonWorld.jpg|Cartoon world CartoonBigRedCarinCelebration!.jpg|The Big Red Car CartoonJeffSleeping.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping Celebration!Arrow.jpg|A "Celebration!" arrow TheCartoonWiggles.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles CartoonMurray'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Murray's title CartoonJeff'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Jeff's title CartoonAnthony'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Anthony's title CartoonGreg'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Greg's title CartoonDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy's title CartoonCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword's title CartoonWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Wags' title CartoonHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Henry's title TheCelebration!Tent.jpg|The "Celebration!" tent TheWigglesinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandLachyGillespie.jpg|The Wiggles and Lachy TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheOtherWigglesinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonyandRingoinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony and Ringo TheUnforgottenWigglesandLachyGillespie.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Lachy TheAwakeWigglesinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GreginChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg GregandJeffinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony TheBigRedCarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Big Red Car Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" GregandMurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray playing red Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff TheNonRealisticWigglesandPaulPaddick.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Paul Paddick Henry'sDance-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Henry's Dance" OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" Leinas-bd-wiggles-mah-christmas-088.jpg EmmaandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Emma and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain Feathersword NickHutchinsoninChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Nick LaurenHannafordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Lauren AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton guitar RedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Red Fender Jazzmaster electric guitar MurrayPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar CaterinaMeteinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Caterina FiveLittleDucks-2012Live.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword HereComeTheReindeer-2012Live.jpg|"Here Come The Reindeer" CaptainandGreginChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain and Greg SantaClausinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Santa Claus GreatBigManInRed-2012Live.jpg|"Great Big Man In Red" GregandRingoinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg and Ringo GoSantaGo-2012Live.jpg|"Go Santa Go" JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2012Live.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" TheMonkeyDance-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" RingotheRingmasterinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster EmmainChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Emma Up,Down,TurnAround-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" TheWigglesandDorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyandGreginChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyandWagsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandMurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Wags and Murray GregandHenryinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg and Henry HereComeOurFriends-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" MusclemanMurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Muscleman Murray GettingStrong-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Getting Strong!" We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" AnthonyandMurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony and Murray The7WigglesinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The 7 Wiggles TheReplacementWigglesinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles DothePropeller!-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and the New Wiggles DothePropeller!-Live.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" GregandEmmainChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg and Emma LachyandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Lachy and Anthony MiniMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Mini Maton acoustic guitar SimonandEmmainChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Simon and Emma GregandLachyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg playing drums and Lachy Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-Christmas2012Live.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" ClareFieldinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Clare Field SimonandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Simon and Anthony SimonSays-Live.jpg|"Simon Says BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Blathnaid playing xylophone LachySleeping.jpg|Lachy sleeping Dr.Knickerbocker-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Dr. Knickerbocker" TheShimmieShake-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" 14517_10151397908942018_308832393_n.jpg|Anthony playing his glowing in the dark blue electric guitar SimoninChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Simon CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2012Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" CaterinaMeteandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Caterina and Blathnaid playing guitars MurrayandRingoinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray and Ringo JeffandRingoinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff and Ringo GregPlayingDrumsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg playing drums GregandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordandRingoinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain and Ringo JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Wiggle2012Medley-ChristmasLive.jpg|"Wiggle 2012 Medley" AnthonyandHenryinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Henry the Octopus DorothyandRingoinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo LachyGillespieandDorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy TheWigglesChristmasCelebration!Tour-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene TheNonrealisticWigglesinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWiggles'FinalBow.jpg|The Wiggles' final bow WigglingAllOverTheWorld-Prologue.jpg|Ringo introducing the Wiggles again WigglingAllOvertheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles arriving back on stage WigglingAllOverTheWorld-Prologue3.jpg|Greg introducing "Wiggling All Over The World" WigglingAllOverTheWorld.jpg|Encore: "Wiggling All Over The World" TheWigglesinWigglingAllOvertheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles singing File:JeffPlayingKorgKeyboardinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard File:GregSingingWigglingAllOverTheWorld.jpg|Greg singing File:GregandAnthonyPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing Maton guitars File:GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar TheAwakeWigglesPlayingGuitars.jpg|The Awake Wiggles playing guitars JeffandDorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandHenryinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainandHenryinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain and Henry MurrayandHenryinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray and Henry Murray,LachyandHenry.jpg|Murray, Lachy and Henry LachyGillespieandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Lachy and Captain LachyGillespieandHenryinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Lachy and Henry TheWigglyGroupinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggly Group w1200_h678_fmax (2).jpg|Murray and Jeff w1200_h678_fmax (3).jpg|Greg w1200_h678_fmax (4).jpg|The Replacement Wiggles w1200_h678_fmax (5).jpg|Simon w1200_h678_fmax (6).jpg|Lachy and Anthony w1200_h678_fmax (7).jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Captain Feathersword w1200_h678_fmax (8).jpg|Captain Feathersword w1200_h678_fmax (9).jpg|The Audience with a bone w1200_h678_fmax (10).jpg|The Audience watching the show w1200_h678_fmax (11).jpg|A Boy with a sign w1200_h678_fmax (12).jpg|The Audience dancing w1200_h678_fmax (13).jpg|The Audience in the dark w1200_h678_fmax (14).jpg|Emma w1200_h678_fmax (15).jpg|Where's Jeff? w1200_h678_fmax (16).jpg|Anthony finding Jeff w1200_h678_fmax (17).jpg|Henry's Spinning w1200_h678_fmax (18).jpg|"The Monkey Dance" w1200_h678_fmax (19).jpg|The Audience w1200_h678_fmax (20).jpg|Murray in the dark w1200_h678_fmax (21).jpg|"Big Red Car" w1200_h678_fmax (22).jpg|Dorothy and Anthony w1200_h678_fmax (23).jpg|A Boy With Roses W1200 h677 fmax.jpg|Murray and Anthony BlathnaidConroy-MurphyPlayingMatonBassGuitar.jpg|Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy playing Maton bass guitar GregPlayingMatonBassGuitar.jpg|Greg Playing Maton Bass Guitar. Wigglesfinalbowin2012.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:2012